Couldn't you have phrased it better?
by dragonfly-affinity
Summary: SuiV KilleyZweig. Rivalry is a funny thing - it makes people do things they normally wouldn't.
1. Chapter 1

_**21.11.08**_

"Couldn't you have phrased it better?"

(Was originally meant to have been 'Bitter rivals or more?' until this flash of inspiration hit me XD)

(Had been originally meant as a one-shot, but because it turned out so long, I had to break it up into chapters lol, though I've already completed the story, so I'll post it up bit-by-bit, depending on the response I get lol. I wonder if anyone likes this pairing but me. XD Anyway, tell me what you guys think – helpful criticism and ways to improve welcomed. Oh – be warned as well, there are slight spoilers in here for Oboro's Investigation files, ok? Oh yes, it's Killey and Zweig by the way, so yaoi/slash, sorry if their slightly OOC. You've been warned XD and disclaimer – I don't own Konami, if I did – there would be a lot more loving around XD)

_**Chapter 1**_

Zweig was a rather conscientious young man, completely rapt in fascination with the ancient wonder that was the Sindar. He was easy on the eyes and his glasses made him seem bookishly innocuous, but if you were fooled and entranced by his looks – his personality and staff _soon _snapped you out of it. He was hard to get on with, preferring his own company to most, if not all, armed with acrid, sarcastic wit and his faithful weapon.

It was in the Sealed Room of the Prince's Castle that Zweig found his sanctuary. Hardly anyone disturbed him there. Or at least no one who wasn't a 'Sindar fan', but even then – the disruptions were few and far between, each to their own, rapt in personal awe and puzzlement.

On the other hand, there _was _one other certain Sindar 'fascinee', who wrought pure havoc on the blonde's ire and nerves; a red and black clad man. Zweig had no idea why the Prince always lumbered them together as travelling companions, always side-by-side on the battlefield. He had an instinctive pit in his stomach that Prince Yukito thought they made a _brilliant _team, despite all their bickering and whatnot. _If he wasn't the Prince, I would… _He grumbled to himself as he pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose, staring at the inscribed wall in front of him. It was no small wonder why whenever he was removed from the party, as far away from _him _as possible, Zweig could only say: "Ah, liberated at last." He treasured the priceless Killey-less time he had. _As much time away from that insufferable, egotistical… the better! _

For small miracles, such as the bane of his existence never stepping foot in the Sealed Room, the staff-master was thankful. However, it also irked him in equal proportions. _If he's so interested in the Sindar, he __**should **__be breaking down the door to get in here. Not of course that I would ever allow him to set foot on this priceless ground, but still… Oh well, I really should not complain. At least he is no longer invading my private space. I should speak to His Highness about this constant lumbering… How ever does he expect me to fight my best when __**he's **__always there, mocking? However, I will __**never **__let him get the upper hand on me!_

The magic-orientated man had no idea that, in spite of all his mental acumen, it was because of this sole reason – this _rivalry _and _refusal _to be the 'lesser man' that the Prince always 'lumbered' the two antagonists together. If ever one was on the team without the other, they would slack and feel at ease – no threat whatsoever. Yet, mix the two? It was a complete transformation. They became two of Yukito's best warriors, always trying to prove they were mightier than the other, though of course, as discreetly as possible, considering that Zweig and Killey were two of Yukito's most prideful men.

Removing his glasses to rub his eyes, Zweig had completely forgotten about the time, so enraptured in his studying. Even the girls, Zerase and Lorelai, had already retired to their own bedchambers for the night. _It must mean that it's past midnight already…_ Once again, Zweig had the Sealed Room all to himself. _Perhaps I should take a little break… _

It was then that he left his 'sanctuary' in order to grab a quick meal from the ever-open Retso. Stepping outside into the chilly night air, it was there that he came face-to-face with said thorn in his side.

"Don't you ever sleep, you vampire?" Zweig asked rhetorically, not even attempting to conceal his condescending tone.

"Don't you have better things to do, four eyes?" came the quick-fire retort as the two less-than acquaintances stared each other down.

"I'd much rather have 'four eyes' than need to suffocate myself in so many layers of clothing and a ridiculous hat because I can't be exposed to sunlight."

"My, my, you _do _have quite the overactive imagination, don't you?" Killey returned evenly.

"Yes, I'd much rather waste my imagination on you than my knowledge." There was no hiding the cocky smirk. The other raised a copper brow.

"You have knowledge?"

"More so than you."

"For someone with an 'imagination' that retort was quite poor."

It was then that predictably, the blonde said his favourite phrase. "Waste of time," before walking away, always having to be the one that got the last word in – disappearing as if in a 'never to return again' fashion. To deal with the insufferable other this late at night, or early in the morning, was too much for Zweig to deal with without food or sleep.

"Ponce," Killey cursed under his breath. The coast was clear; the last 'line of defence' was gone. It meant that _he _could finally have some alone time in the Sealed Room to study _his _fascination without getting a grilling from one particular bespectacled staff-wielder.

_Time to get a better look at this place…_


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it's been a while, it's been so hectic lately ^^; I apologise for my tardiness again and happy belated Christmas to all and have a good New Year too! Remedi, thank you for the review and the constructive criticism – I have corrected the errors you've pointed out =) thank you, I should really get a Beta XD I'm a little hasty when it comes to stories ^^; rin, thanks as well – sorry that it was a bit of a disappointment, but I'm not going to guarantee anything – not in this story at least aside from some fun UST =p lol, well here's the second part! Enjoy! *fingers crossed* (Creative license kicks in by the way – with the wall symbols XD)

_**Chapter 2**_

If Killey thought that he would get forever to spend in the Sealed Room, he was sorely mistaken as less than an hour later, Zweig returned, some Abalone Steak in hand. As soon as he heard the door open, the 'Crazy Hat Guy', as Miakis had fondly called him, abruptly froze, caught red-handed, hand on the wall. He didn't even bother to disguise his exasperation, facing the other male, who typically demanded to know what _he _was doing here.

"It's not like you own this place. Why _can't _I in be here? You're not the only one researching the Sindar after all."

Zweig grit his teeth. _So perhaps he __**is **__a true 'Sindar Freak' after all…_Completely unaware that _that _was the 'affectionate' pet name Killey called him in his own mind. "Hmph." That was about as best as Zweig could muster at the moment whilst dumping himself miserly on the ground beside the Tablet of Stars, eyeing Killey warily.

"Isn't it disgraceful of you to be eating in this place, four eyes?" Killey questioned; cynicism overt in his voice. "Out of respect and honour, you should clearly know better."

"Respect and honour? Don't lecture me on those," Zweig grumbled, taking a bite out of his post-midnight snack. "You get on with whatever you're doing, vampire, and leave me to my own devices." This was about as peaceful a compromise as ever proposed between these two forever bantering males. Whoever thought that two grown-ups could be so childish?

Nevertheless, this was as good a chance as any to quietly study the symbols scrawled on the walls, undecipherable to common folk, so who was Killey to refuse as he reverted his attention, finding the wall a much more complacent and pleasant companion.

However, barely ten minutes of silence slipped by.

"Don't you know that most _normal _people go to their rooms to rest? It's a big castle. Why don't you go get lost in it?" Killey was getting irate with how Zweig was staring at him so accusingly, as if his very hands would mar the precious uncovered Ruins. Now _this _was why Killey hated being in the Sealed Room with anyone else, _especially _the bespectacled other.

"Why don't you?" It was a childish comeback, but Zweig was feeling quite exhausted and petulant right now. On the other hand, now that he knew that _Killey _was here, he found no reason to retire to his room so readily. He didn't _trust _the other man – not in the slightest. He wanted to watch over him as vigilantly as possible. _I should really lock this door when I'm not here… _He noted to himself wryly.

"I can see that you're tired. Why push yourself? Just go away already."

"No, I won't," came the stubborn response and the harder Zweig stared, _determined _to at least push Killey out of the room so that he could leave and recuperate without hitch. _But then he'd just be in here again when I'm gone… _He gasped. _If he's been coming here when nobody else is here… who knows what things he's done to this room?! Perhaps he's already told Godwin all about it… _Zweig had uncovered that Killey had replied to the Sindar Researchers' call that Godwin had sent out. After all, Oboro _did _work for anyone at a fee. Zweig was a cautious man who wanted to know his 'colleagues' better. "I don't trust you. Not at all."

"Tell me something that I _don't _know," Killey told him wryly, fully aware of Zweig's underlying reasoning. "Do you really think that after all this time, I'd betray the Prince? No matter how much of an idiot he is for turning ruins into Headquarters. These ruins are better in _his _hands than the Godwins. They'd only tear it apart."

"I'm still not leaving you alone with them."

"You are such a stubborn fool," Killey uttered under his breath, deciding to ignore the other's piercing gaze. "Fine. Watch me all you want. I hope you get off on it." He didn't even need to turn around and look to see the one-fingered salute that was being sent his way. He could only smirk.

_Bastard… _Zweig grumbled, trying his darnedest to stay awake, but the constant focus on one particular thing, ironically lulled him deeper into sleep's hold.

It wasn't long before Killey felt the intensity of Zweig's gaze lessen until it ebbed away to non-existence. Turning his head, the hat-wearing researcher was caught off-guard by the sleeping blonde. For someone so big and masculine, he was surprisingly adorable, slumped against the wall as he was, looking innocent and vulnerable – something that Killey thought he'd never associate with the usually viper-tongued male. Although of course, Killey would never admit that Zweig looked alluring in this fashion, not even on pain of death at the psycho Childerich's hands. Zweig looked so approachable in his sleep, such a stark contrast to how he normally was, so different from the Zweig that he and the rest of the world knew.

On the other hand, it wasn't long before Killey came upon a rather large stumbling block. The continuation of the section he'd been translating was concealed behind the obstinate male's head. It was so ironic that Killey's lips folded into a frustrated snarl. Despite his reservations and better judgement Killey compelled himself to reach out and lean the other male forwards, calloused fingers brushing through uncannily smooth golden locks that took the cloaked treasure hunter aback.

Contrary to popular belief, Killey _was _quite the gentleman. After all, had it not been he who had gotten him and Lorelai out of the Deep Twilight Ruins? Naturally more for his sake than hers, but regardless, it had been _his _explosion that allowed them to escape. On the other hand, he never thought that such 'courtesy' could extend to men – _Zweig _of all people. His incredulity only increased as he delicately leant the blonde's head against his shoulder in order to get to what he wanted. He desired this 'ordeal' to be over with as quickly as possible so he made short work of the translation.

Groggily, the bespectacled blonde registered that he was leaning against something soft – a pillow of some sort. His body shivered slightly, as if from a cold breeze, forgetting the chilled stones he sat upon. Wanting to be rid of the glacial feel, he reached out for his blanket and upon finding it, simply pulled it over himself, simply falling deeper into the recesses of sleep once more.

When Killey felt a sharp tug on his cloak, he was aghast to find his garment firmly entrapped within a clenched fist; effectively ensnaring him. It appeared as if Zweig had taken to his 'blanket, making pulling back almost impossible lest he wanted to wake and incur the wrath of the man who hated him most.

_Fantastic – __**now **__what am I going to do?_

Killey was utterly dumbfounded, balancing uneasily on his heels, crouched in front of the comatose Zweig, trying to pry his beloved crimson and black cape from the latter's tight fists. It proved nothing more than a futile effort. It seemed as if Zweig's hands would be clasped there forever. He decided to change tactics then by using _both _hands, throwing gentleness to the wind now, unintentionally leaning in close. He was faced with the option to A) Get out of his cloak and leave, which was the easiest or B) Stay with Zweig. It was then that Killey knew that he was losing it when he actually _considered _the second choice. Yet, what with all the commotion, did he really think that the blonde would stay unconscious? He wasn't _that _heavy a sleeper.

Hope that wasn't too bad!

Dragonfly

x


End file.
